


Take Your Time Coming Home

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: How far will Maia go when Clary tries to call her bluff? Not too far, apparently, especially not in this snow.





	Take Your Time Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fufftober Day 2 prompt: Snow

It isn’t often that Maia allows herself to leave the city, but she’s been taking more and more time away the longer she’s with Clary. It’s only supposed to be a day trip up to Luke’s farmhouse for a quiet little getaway - Clary needed the scenery for some painting she’s working on - but when a passing snowstorm clips farther east than anticipated they end up snowed in instead. 

Except Clary keeps insisting they aren’t snowed in, despite the nearly half a foot of snow on the ground, because Luke’s pick-up truck (which looks about five seconds away from falling apart on a  _ good _ day) is here and they can drive it back if they want. 

“No. Absolutely not,” Maia insists. 

“Don’t you trust my driving?” 

“I don’t trust  _ anyone’s _ driving, Clary. You’re from the city, and no offense, but I’ve driven with enough people from the city to know better than to trust them on a sunny day, let alone in the snow,” Maia points out. “I’d sooner trust myself behind that wheel.” 

Clary looks offended and gives a huff. “I’ll have you know I”m an  _ excellent  _ driver,” Clary defends “But if you’d prefer…” she takes the keys out of her pocket and tosses them to Maia. 

“...what are you doing?” 

“It isn’t what  _ I’m  _ doing, Miss I’m-A-Better-Driver-Than-You-Because-I-Didn’t-Grow-Up-In-The-City,” Clary says, motioning to the truck expectantly. “Show me what you’ve got.” 

Maia shakes her head vehemently, eyes wide. “Oh no, that isn’t what I was-- absolutely not.” 

“Come on - just around the farm. I want to see this  _ spectacularly trustworthy _ driving first-hand,” Clary challenges. “Unless you can’t?”

Maia holds the keys, looking down at them and then back up at Clary. 

“Yeah. Okay, fine,” she says, the flash of a challenge in her eyes. She gets behind the wheel with confidence, turning the key in the ignition and waiting until Clary is buckled up before hitting the gas. 

Maia goes slow - much slower than someone with literally no one and nothing around should strictly have to go - and can feel Clary side-eyeing her. 

“You know it can go above 5 miles per hour, right?” Clary asks. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m just… getting used to it,” Maia says. “I’ve never driven a truck before.” She hits the gas a little harder, turning the wheel slightly to turn them away from the treeline, when she feels the wheels lose traction almost immediately. Clary barely clinches as the vehicle spins out but Maia’s grip on the wheel turns so tight it hurts, slamming on the break which only makes the spin worse before skidding to a halt.

There’s a beat of silence and then-

“You’ve never driven a truck before, or…” Clary prompts, and Maia sighs. 

“I’ve never driven in the snow before,” she finally admits. 

“Thought so!” Clary shouts victoriously. 

“I can’t believe you were going to let me wreck Luke’s truck just to call my bluff,” Maia says. 

“I can’t believe you went through with it just to try and prove me wrong,” Clary laughs.

Maia turns the truck off and goes to get out of the driver’s seat, but Clary catches her by the arm. 

“Where are you going? Turn it back on,” Clary says. 

“No? I think we already established-” 

“I know, that’s why I’m going to teach you,” Clary says with a matter-of-fact tone. “It isn’t like we’re doing anything else while we’re stranded here. C’mon!” 

“I don’t know…” Maia starts, but one look at those wide, pleading eyes and she’s helpless to say no. “Alright. But there better be a fireplace and some hot chocolate in my future.” 

“Oh, definitely. And if you can make it to the end of the driveway there’s a  _ special _ reward in it for you,” Clary says with a suggestive wink. 

Maia eases herself back into the driver’s seat and turns the key. Suddenly the idea of a driving lesson doesn’t seem so terrible, given the proper motivation. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
